


The Note

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: For the prompt, "Oh fuck, oh FUCK!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Frosty needed a fic, don't you think?

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Frosty walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening the massive steel contraption that J has to ‘keep them safe’. There was nobody there…

He looked around and the something caught his eye. On the ground in front of the door. On the welcome mat was a body. RG’s body.

“Oh fuck, oh FUCK!” Frost screeched as he picked up the limp girl and ran into the house, probably alerting everyone else in the process.

Setting her down on the medical table, he started shaking RG’s shoulders. “Wake up, damn it. WAKE UP!” The ruckus caused J to walk into the room, his breath hitching at the sight of the young girl, pale and lifeless.

“J, please help me. I can’t wake her up,” Frost croaked at his boss. J just walked over, reaching for something in RG’s hand. Pulling it out, they recognized it as a note from Jason.

‘Gotcha!’

Frost woke with a gasp, the dream ringing in his ears. Jumping out of bed, he sprinted down the hall and threw open RG’s door. He found her asleep, surrounded by notes from something.

His breath whooshed out in relief at the thought of her being safe. Caela and J would lose it if she got hurt. Double checking the locks on the door, Frost went back to bed. But he never forgot that dream, especially when he found the note later that week on the front door.


End file.
